Kejutan Kecil
by chit catt
Summary: AthrunCagalli— Hanya pada hari itu saja dia menjadi lebih penting daripada seisi negara.


**Disclaimer** Sunrize. Bantai –oh bukan, Bandai.

**Genre** Fluff supergaje

**Rated** K+

**Pairing** AsuCaga

**Warning** OOC, gaje

Mengambil setting masa-masa damai sebelum GSD.

* * *

Sepasang kelopak itu mengerjap sekali, sekedar memberi sapuan lembut pada iris dalam pasang mata yang lelah itu. Pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya tampak menonjol, sehingga memerahkan bagian yang tadinya berwarna putih.

Kemudian keduanya terpejam lagi, kali ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Saat menutup mata, katanya, airmata akan diproduksi dalam rangka menyegarkan kembali indera yang paling sensitif itu.

Akan tetapi, bagi si pemuda pemilik pasang mata hijau, dosis setetes dua tetes saja ternyata sudah tak mampu mengembalikan kejelasan pandangannya. Butuh proses yang lebih lama dan kompleks untuk mengembalikannya normal.

Ia memijit kecil alisnya yang sedari tadi menegang, kemudian berdiri untuk melakukan sedikit gerakan peregangan. Rasa lelah itu ternyata tidak hanya mendera indera penglihatan, namun nyaris sekujur tubuhnya. Sudah seharian ini ia hanya berkutat di balik meja kerjanya, mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen yang jumlahnya sudah tak dapat ia ingat lagi. Bahkan hari itu bukan untuk pertama kali dalam minggu yang sama, ia berada di ruang kerjanya hingga lewat tengah malam.

Bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Sepertinya hanya agenda itu saja yang menghiasi jadwalnya akhir-akhir ini.

Memang tidak ada yang mengharuskannya bekerja ekstrakeras sedemikian rupa, ialah yang mewajibkan dirinya sendiri melakukan hal tersebut. Menyelesaikan segala sesuatu hingga akhir memang jadi tanggung jawab yang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya sejak dulu. Begitu juga dengan perang yang baru saja berakhir. Ia tak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja dengan perdamaian yang susah payah ia –dan semua orang berhasil dapatkan.

Mungkin ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam tanggung jawab yang ia emban, mengingat Patrick Zala –ayahnya, telah memberikan sumbang sih sangat besar dalam terciptanya perang intergalaksi tersebut. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjuangan ini, yaitu menjaga agar perdamaian ini tetap terjaga, mencegah tragedi yang pernah ia alami terjadi kedua kalinya. Ini adalah tugas yang berat. Sangat berat, hingga pemuda itu pun merasa lelah untuk sekedar mengingatnya.

_Yah. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, jalani saja seperti ini_… batinnya menyemangati diri, _terutama dia suka mengomel kalau aku terus memikirkan hal macam-macam_. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, geli sendiri memikirkan hal tersebut.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja lain yang terletak di sudut ruang kerjanya. Jam menunjukkan waktu dini hari, yang berarti hari sudah berganti semenjak Athrun memulai kerja lemburnya beberapa jam lalu.

Pemuda itu kemudian sepintas melirik kalender digital di dinding. 29 Oktober, begitu yang tertera di sana.

"Ah..." gumamnya.

Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangkat bahu sekejap, tepatnya setelah otak briliannya membuat simpulan dari apapun yang tengah ia pikirkan.

.

.

_Aku tahu d__ia bukan gadis feminin._

_Di pertemuan pertama kami__, dia malah mengenakan pakaian tempur dan mengendarai Skygrasper. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis karena –yah, semua hal yang ada padanya sangat berbeda dari sosok gadis yang aku tahu. _

_Dia sangat tomboi__ dan juga keras kepala. Belakangan kuketahui bahwa Kira –saudara kembarnya sendiri– juga pernah mengiranya sebagai seorang lelaki saat mereka pertama bertemu di Heliopolis._

_._

_.  
_

Ia lantas meninggalkan ruang kerja itu untuk kembali kepada kehidupan. _Sudah cukup kerjanya untuk hari ini_, ia membatin.

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusur koridor berkarpet.

Ketika melintasi ambang pintu ruang kerja di samping ruangannya, ia tak langsung begitu saja berlalu. Ia berhenti sejenak setelah menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang masih ada di dalam sana. Berkutat di balik papan nama _Representatif Athha_ yang ada di meja, dan dengan cekatan membolak-balik lembar dokumen yang tengah ia garap.

Gadis itu terlihat tengah membentangkan nyaris seluruh kertas di meja kerjanya. Sesekali mengerutkan kening, lalu mengigiti ujung pena yang ia genggam, setelah itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Athrun tertawa kecil. Rasanya sejak dilantik menjadi pemimpin baru ORB, gadis itu semakin hari bekerja semakin keras. Ia tahu jika ia telah bekerja di luar batas kewajaran manusia, namun ternyata masih ada juga yang lebih gila kerja dibanding dirinya.

Tapi memang tak bisa dipungkiri. Menjadi pemimpin sebuah negara besar seperti ORB dengan jutaan penduduk adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang berat –jauh lebih berat daripada beban yang dipikulnya. Apalagi untuk terus mempertahankan status quo ORB sebagai negara netral agar perang tidak lagi tercipta.

Untuk alasan ini, bahu kecil gadis itu jadi terlihat besar di mata Athrun. Gadis itu sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Karena hal ini pula, Athrun tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya bersantai-santai.

Tanpa ia sadari, tatapannya pun melembut.

"Ada yang salah, Tuan Zala?" seru gadis berambut pirang yang masih memakai seragam lengkap itu, saat akhirnya menyadari pemuda itu asyik mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Aa– tidak ada kok."

.

.

_Dia juga tidak seperti Tuan Putri._

_Mata tajam, suara lantang dan__ gaya berpakaiannya meruntuhkan sosok Putri yang biasanya ada dalam cerita bergambar. Keras kepala dan juga pemberani. Ia tidak suka memakai gaun dan bahkan membenci kamarnya yang dibuat meniru gaya kerajaan Eropa. Siapapun pasti akan terkejut jika orang sepertinya mengaku sebagai putri tunggal Uzumi Nala Athha, orang nomor satu di ORB. Yang mana berarti ia juga adalah pewaris sah tampuk kepemimpinan negara itu. __Termasuk juga aku, saat kami bertemu di perbatasan laut ORB dulu._

"Lalu katakan padaku, kenapa kau senyam-senyum seperti orang tidak waras?" bentak gadis pirang itu sekali lagi, menyatakan ketidaksukaannya menjadi objek atas sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli. Aku rasa aku masih cukup normal. Justru kaulah yang tidak." Pemuda itu membalikkan kata-kata Cagalli dengan cukup tenang.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani berpikir begitu, hm?" tantang Cagalli.

"Kau tahu jam berapa ini?" tanya Athrun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Ini baru jam dua pagi!" sahut gadis itu.

"Yang benar, ini sudah jam dua pagi." Pemuda itu mengoreksi.

"Aku tidak melihat dimana bedanya, toh ini _tetap_ jam dua pagi!"

.

.

_Tapi ada kalanya ia menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar seorang Tuan Putri. Yang kumaksudkan bukan __gaun mewah atau perhiasan mahalnya. Namun idealisme kuat, keberanian untuk terjun di kancah pertempuran, pandangan tentang perang yang sama sekali baru bagiku, dan tekad untuk melindungi rakyatnya, itulah yang membuatnya tampak sebagai Putri sejati di mataku. Bahkan ketika semua gadis seusianya sedang membicarakan kekasih-kekasih mereka, dia justru mendiskusikan segala macam tentang perang untuk menyusun strategi. Kemudian ia dengan berani terjun di garis depan dan menghunjamkan peluru._

.

.

Athrun berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

Cagalli mendongak menatap pemuda itu. "Pajak yang digunakan untukku, Athrun, tidak dibayarkan oleh rakyat agar aku bisa terus mengeluh tahu!"

"Tapi pajak rakyat tidak lantas membuatmu harus bekerja seperti mesin, bukan?" sanggah Athrun.

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah!" sahut gadis itu tidak peduli.

_._

_._

_Aku tahu ia bukan seorang gadis yang merajuk, gila berdandan ataupun dipuja oleh banyak orang. __Aku tahu baginya bertarung menggunakan Strike Gundam jauh lebih membanggakan daripada hanya duduk manis layaknya boneka pajangan. Aku tahu baginya pakta perjanjian damai itu lebih berharga daripada nyawanya._ _Aku tahu baginya hari perdamaian antara Coordinator dan Natural jauh lebih berarti daripada hari __apapun di dunia ini. Aku tahu bahwa posisi sebagai pemimpin negara jauh lebih penting daripada posisinya sebagai 'gadis' yang telah bersama 'seseorang'._

.

.

"Kau mau kembali sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak. Kau kembalilah dulu –" jawab gadis itu sambil memalingkan lagi pandangan pada lembar kerjanya, "– dan terima kasih kau tidak meributiku untuk pulang, Athrun!"

"Baiklah, nona." Sahut Athrun.

"Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, menjijikkan tahu!"

Athrun tidak mengindahkannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kemudian berkata lagi, "Selamat bekerja. Jangan lupa, besok ada pertemuan pukul sembilan."

"Iya, iya, sana."

Athrun pun meninggalkan gadis itu dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Setibanya ia di sana, ia sedikit dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

_._

_._

_Tapi mungkin ada sedikit pengecualian..._

.

.

Sebuah bungkusan –tampak seperti hadiah, dilihat dari pembungkusnya yang berwarna dominan merah– tergantung di pintu kamar pemuda itu. _With love_, begitulah yang tertera di kartu ucapannya. Tidak ada kalimat lain, dan tidak ada nama pengirim. Namun pemuda itu sudah tahu dari mana kado itu berasal. Ia pun tak bisa menahan senyum terkembang, mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terduga itu.

.

.

_...__sebuah kejutan kecil yang manis._

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
